One Step at a Time
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Another Po/Shifu bonding fanfic. Inspired from Jordin Sparks' "One Step at a time" So awesome!


One Step at a Time

by: Terrell James

It was a clear, cloudy day in the Jade Palace and Po looks up at the sky and realizes that he's come a long way since he's been dreaming about being with the Furious Five. He exhaled deeply and starts meditating for a bit. As he closed his eyes, he starts thinking about peaceful, happy thoughts, like kung-fu. Then, came a knock on the door and he said, "Who's there?"

"It's me, Shifu." he said.

"Come in."

Shifu opened the door and sees Po meditating in his room. He looked at him and laughed softly. Then he asked, "Who taught you how to meditate?"

"I learned that from you." he answered.

That comment warmed Shifu's heart a little, but he tries not to show it because Po will have the same feeling. He kept it to himself and tries to be more open-minded.

After 15 seconds, he clears his throat and said, "Well, I can respect that, but thank you, though."

"You're welcome." said Po.

"Over these past couple of months, I have never trained with someone like you. I only trained the Furious Five and Tai Lung and some of them took kung-fu very seriously. I didn't realize that you always have sense of humor and great attitude you've shown me for so long before. I guess I just lost what I had in so long, being humorous and energetic like you." said Shifu.

"Well, I've been training for a long time and since I've been taught by you, I have really done awesome." said Po.

"I bet you have." said Shifu.

"We've come a long way, haven't we?" he asked.

Shifu chuckles and said, "Yeah, we have. At first, when you came in my life, I refused to do anything with you. I wanted to make you quit, but you've shown me that a real warrior never quits and that's very true. Now, as we've been doing training and everything else, we've grown to be like friends."

"I agree. I can always rely on you." said Po.

"You do the same for me." said Shifu.

Po stood up and gave Shifu a bow. He did the same and they realized that it's been an honor and a privilege to have the same talent they have. The experience they had really brought them on a father and son bond, though they're different and stuff.

"I'll be outside if you need me. See you later." said Shifu.

"Later." said Po.

Po smiled a little and then he laid down on his bed, thinking about how he's come so far to be with the Furious Five and joining them. He sang a little song to himself and reminisced on all the experience he has.

_Hurry up and wait_

_So close, but so far away_

_Everything that you've always dreamed of_

_Close enough for you to taste_

_But you just can't touch_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet_

_You wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_

_You know you can if you get the chance_

_In your face seems the door keeps slamming_

_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated_

_And you're getting kind of impatient waiting_

_We live and we learn to take_

_One step at a time_

_There's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly_

_Or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen when it's supposed to happen_

_That we find the reasons why_

_One step at a time_

_You believe and you doubt_

_You're confused and got it all figured out_

_Everything that you always wished for_

_Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours _

_If they only knew_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet_

_You wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_

_You know you can if you get the chance_

_In your face seems the door keeps slamming_

_Now you're getting more and more frustrated_

_And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

_We live and we learn to take_

_One step at a time_

_There's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly_

_Or falling in love_

_It's gona happen when it's supposed to happen_

_And we find the reasons why_

_One step at a time_

_When you can't wait any longer_

_But there's no end in sight_

_When you need to find the strength_

_It's your faith that makes you stronger_

_The only way we get there _

_Is one step at a time_

_One step at a time_

_There's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly_

_Or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen when it's supposed to happen_

_And we find the reasons why_

_One step at a time_

_One step at a time_

_There's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly_

_Or falling in love_

_It's gonn happen when it's supposed to happen_

_And we find the reasons why_

_One step at a time_


End file.
